Codray the Husky
Codray the husky is a fan character created by TheLobsterLover. He is an enigmatic and boisterous scientist and programmer. Concept and Creation Codray is a persona for my very odd eldest brother, who has been both a pain in the butt and a great help at the same time. I got the details about him when I was abroad after I had made Windris' third design. His first drawing was lost (and is probably buried in the dirt somewhere). But I drew him again from memory and the design has been slightly changing for a long time, with the areas of most change being the shoes and hairstyle. I intended for his colour palette to be either white or black with brown accents, but I was too lazy to actually colour him. He went largely ignored as my art journey progressed, usually only popping up once or twice, but I decided to revive him after I got Sonic Forces. He had more husky-like ears, better clothing, and a grey colour palette. I was rather torn between making an appealing character and capturing my brother's appearance, which isn't quite savoury. Eventually, I went with the appealing design so here we are now. Even with the new design in tow, he was still largely ignored as I focused on making new characters and reviving old ones. Eventually, I started researching the Mega Man franchise which got me interested in fictional robotics. I was like," Codray's sorta robot so why not reboot his systems with my new-found knowledge." So I pieced together his powers and fixed his design slightly. I hope it'll stay this way for at least a month or two. Appearance Codray is silver-grey husky with purple eyes. He has a tuft of brown hair on his head with a white streak and some small side fur. For attire, he wears a jumper of sorts with fluff on the sides and around the back that extends to a lab coat half-way through, typical sneakers and gloves with electric chips on them. His tail is fluffy with a wi-fi symbol on the top. Personality His personality is REALLY hard to sum up, due to how impossible it is to read his face. Codray is usually friendly and boisterous but is also rather touchy. He's awkward and he doesn't notice it, and so ends up rubbing the wrong way on people he meets. He's a very intuitive and intelligent mind but is sorely lacking in communication and social skills. He's very loud and slow on the uptake when someone's trying to tell him something, and when trying to tell someone else either starts rambling or talks in short sentences, usually annoying that person. Under this random and strange exterior, there lies a brave and courageous spirit with an intelligence rivalling Tails. Though lovable and kind to his friends, Codray is also rather protective of them. Once the clumsiness and awkwardness melt away, all there is left is a good-natured, intelligent and brave husky who will protect his friends at all costs. Powers and Abilities Codray's ability is a bit strange, to say the least. He has the power to possess technology by touching it and use its skills and abilities. How easy or hard it is depends on the type of technology. Non-sentient technology, like industry machines, the Tornado, or Eggman's badniks are quite easy to get a hold of. Semi-sentient technology is able to move on its own at the least and talk or sense stuff at the most but still receives orders from someone else, examples include Missle Wrist from Sonic X and Metal Sonic from Sonic Cd and Sonic Mania. Still relative easy but takes a bit more time. Lastly, robots that have a conscience and are capable or rebelling, like Metal Overlord, the Hard-Boiled Heavies, and Emerl. These are the hardest to grasp control of because you need to subdue their conscience first. Codray can only control these types for a few minutes, and with great difficulty. Codray has different ways of controlling robots. The first type is him simply giving a robot commands and a bit of influence but not diving into the senses. Type One makes his eyes turn cyan but his sclerae remain white. The second type has him transfer conscience to the robot and enter its mind. Type Two has his eyes turn cyan once again while his sclerae turn a robotic black, a sort of battle mode. When he's not in the mind of a robot his eyes turn back to purple. The third and final type involves being able to control the robot and himself at the same time, which comes as a last resort. Codray's eyes go into battle mode but instead flicker between cyan and purple, which he can't keep up for too long or else he passes out. Besides his possessing ability, Codray is an excellent programmer but lacks the fine motor skills for mechanic work. He has relatively average physical fitness but can take a few hits thanks to his partially metal skin. Being a failed robotocization experiment he has some robot qualities and perks, like the inability to contract sickness and heat-seeking sight (that tends to work at random). He could also technically install devices on his body, but only his limbs since they are the least organic (which makes me wonder if he could install a mega buster on his arm). All of these perks only work when in battle mode. Backstory Codray's childhood was rather simple; he was the son of the great scientist, Leonardo Quantum, who was famous for contributing to the development of the robotocizer. While some bugs were being fixed on the robotocizer prototype, another scientist, spiteful of Leonardo's high position, was planning to tarnish the Quantum name by kidnapping a young Codray and trying to robotocize him. Fortunately for Codray, lightning struck the room, and that plus the unfixed bugs caused the roboticization to fail. The resulting meltdown created a lot of smoke which alerted security and hid Codray from view, allowing him to escape once he came to, albeit grievously injured. The lab's security apprehended the envious scientist and he was placed with charges for unauthorised use of the robotocizer. Codray was thought to be dead and that fact made Leonardo quit his job out of grief. Meanwhile, shortly after he had escaped the lab, Codray ran into a research team out in the woods which 'repaired' him and after seeing his power gifted him with gloves to amplify it. But Codray overheard their plans to use him as a guinea pig experiment, and so escaped again, this time landing in Spagonia. -Went to Spagonia to study -Recieved a mission to go to White Acropolis, and met Windris there -Met Tails at some point and they've been working together since Relationships Windris the Lynx Codray and Windris are neutral most of the time and mind their own business when around each other. Windris is trying to teach him some social skills, but it isn't working too well. While Codray boisterous attitude is a bit of a burden, she finds him kinda cute in that regard. Miles "Tails" Prower They seem to work together well, as Tails doesn't need to articulate his words to Codray unlike with other people. Codray usually leaves Tails to the engineering while he focuses on the programming. Trivia His name could be considered a portmanteau of 'Cody' and 'Audrey'. Codray has the most inconsistent shoe design of all my characters, changing shoes literally every time I draw him At first, Codray didn't have an ability; he just used gadgets and strategy to win fights. = Category:Males Category:Huskies